


【于桑】于时空交错之中

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt & Thancred Waters
Kudos: 13





	【于桑】于时空交错之中

5.0老于×2.0老桑+2.0老于×5.0老桑  
是约稿  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————

等他再次醒来，就躺在了这里，身上还带着几片新鲜的树枝落叶。这儿看起来像是沙之家，但是明显又不是，沙之家可从来没有这么安静过。

确认一遍自己身上的东西都还在，他握紧了手里的武器，轻轻地推开了一小道门缝，像一尾灵活的鱼，从门缝里溜了出去，却不曾想到刚拐过弯道就遇到了一个熟悉又陌生的人。  
“于里昂热…？”  
他看着精灵熟悉的面孔，上上下下将黑袍男人打量了一番，背在身后的手握紧了手心的匕首：“你什么时候打扮成了这样？”  
谁又能确认，他对面的精灵真的是那个他熟悉的人，而不是什么魇魔从他的记忆里盗取出来幻化而成的假象呢？

不给他犹豫的时间，于里昂热朝他伸出手：“跟我走，桑克瑞德。”  
“如果你担心的话，我可以把你怎么从地脉里逃出来的经历讲一遍。”  
……

“所以我们现在是在一个并不存在的时空里？”  
于里昂热领着他绕过弯弯曲曲的走廊，在尽头的房门前停了下来。他从怀里掏出两张卡牌，将两张牌放在桑克瑞德面前：“我们的时空原本就像这两张牌一样，相互平行，无法交汇。”  
“但是突然出了一个意外，”他拿起放置在上方的卡牌，将卡牌垂直地立在另一张牌面上，“导致两个时空重叠了一小部分，时空的碰撞导致了我和你，两个存在于不同时空的人，被同时困在了这里。”  
于里昂热拿手指比划了一下牌面相接的地方：“就像是时空狭缝，两个不同的空间碰撞后意外产生的一个缝隙，等到两个时空再次分开时这里也会消失，而我们，也会各自回到属于自己的时空中。”  
“我们现在最好呆在这里，静观其变，或许睡一觉之后就从这里离开了。”

他刚想把门打开，里头便传来一声巨响，紧接而来的就是一堆哗啦声响，像是什么东西从架子上落了下来一样。几乎是下意识，于里昂热挡住了身旁男人的动作，自己凑到门边，轻轻推开一条门缝。  
几秒后，他关上门，若无其事地对身后一脸不解的桑克瑞德道：“我们重新找一个房间呆着吧。”  
“发生了什么？严重么？”桑克瑞德好奇，自顾自趴在门上，撅着屁股趴在门上朝里面瞧。  
只瞧了一眼他便愣住了。房间里的两个人他都认识，但是——  
他不可思议地扭头看了身后的于里昂热一眼，又趴回去看了一眼房间里另一个于里昂热，还有那个坐在桌子上穿着白衣的自己……

“你怎么心不在焉的？”  
背对房门的桑克瑞德不满地推开了身上的精灵，他跳下桌子，随手抓起手边的枪刃，缓步走到门前：“之前就注意你一直往这边瞧，难不成这里除了我们还有第三个人？”  
房门被他猛地推开，白发的男人警惕地环视了一圈安静的走廊，直到精灵在身后唤他才悻悻收回武器，顺手将房门反锁。  
精灵兜帽下的眼神晦暗不明，他将桌上先前被男人打翻的书本收拾起来，将对方叫了回来：“不用担心什么，这里只有我们两个人。”  
“只有我们。”他在这几个词上下了重音。

就像做了许多次一样，于里昂热静静地承受着男人飞快解下挡住他的脸的全部东西的动作，透过间隙看着白发男人略显沧桑的面孔。他心里更庆幸，桑克瑞德活得够久，久到他可以看见这个男人又学会操纵一把新的武器。  
“你在想什么？”桑克瑞德问他。  
于里昂热忽然抓住他腰带上宽大的扣子，将他半推半抱着抵在桌子上：“你不会想知道的。”

取代他的回答的是腰带落在地面上的清脆声响，倒让躲在书柜后的两个人面面相觑。  
“我说，我们就躲在这儿，听另外的两个我们在外面瞎搞么？”桑克瑞德悄悄咽了一口口水，目光飞快地在狭小的书柜间游离，最后任命一般落在于里昂热的颈间，盯着精灵脖子上宽厚的颈饰发呆。  
于里昂热收起背上的占星盘，随手放在一个柜子上，他有些担心这个东西会不小心蹭到哪里，然后被外面的那个桑科瑞德发现……他拍了拍腿上的袍子，诧异地看了一眼桑克瑞德：“你想出去看么？那我可以帮你把暗道打开。”  
“不是，”桑克瑞德连忙拉住男人，“你明知道我想说什么。”  
事发突然，桑克瑞德也没想到房间里的另一个自己会这么快就察觉到门外的情况，他还没反应过来便被于里昂热揪着领子躲进了旁边的一个小房间。等到另外一边说着说着就不对劲的时候，他才注意到这里并不是一个单独的房间，而是用书架隔离出来的一个单独空间。  
换而言之，他们四个，其实还是呆在一个房间里的。

“如果你也想的话，我当然可以。”  
还不等桑科瑞德说什么，精灵瘦长的手臂就伸了过来，五指细长，不偏不倚，正好按在他胯下已经藏不住的隆起上。  
“不知道两个不同时空的同一个人会不会感受到彼此。”于里昂热的手按在桑科瑞德胯间，不轻不重地挤压了一下，“你也硬了，不是么？”  
呻吟在刚抵到舌尖的时候就被男人咽了回去，怕惊扰到隔壁的两个人，桑克瑞德也不敢有什么大动作，只是瞪了于里昂热一眼，试图把抓着自己腰带的手抽开。  
“我刚换来的衣服！”不经意间，桑克瑞德的腰带就被身后的精灵抽走大半，从那群骨颌族那儿换来的衣服不算合身，腰带被卸掉之后裤子就一副松松垮垮的模样，于里昂热只需要轻轻拉一下，身前的男人的大半个腰臀便全部暴露在了空气里。  
“说实话，”于里昂热迅速地将男人剥到就剩脖子上一根项圈，“这身衣服，你还没我对它熟悉。”

占星术士的袍子上坠着不少细细长长的链子，一动便窸窸窣窣响个不停。虽然平时都察觉不到，但是在现在的情况下总觉得格外刺耳。  
桑克瑞德正伸长了手把于里昂热扔到角落里的衣服拿过来，忽然脚踝上一紧，还不等他扭头，整个人便被抓着脚踝拖到了精灵身旁，膝盖上传来一阵凉意，低下头才发现精灵将身上坠着的链子全卸了下来，正抓着他的小腿将那堆细细长长的链子捆在他膝盖上。  
那链子细细的，仿佛只要抬起腿就能拉断，可真等桑克瑞德实施时，那链子上碎小的宝石与珠宝，还有锁链之间的空隙，便一股脑儿的全绞进他的皮肉里，又疼又痒，如此几次，反倒是把自己小腿上弄得全是红红肿肿的痕迹，这才悻悻作罢。  
“你难道天天带着这东西出门的么？”等到于里昂热将怀里装着的小瓶油脂全倒在他腿间的时候，桑克瑞德着实感到有些稀奇，偏偏那张嘴在这男人面前总是不喜欢说些好听的，等到话问出去又换来一个白眼，桑克瑞德才老老实实闭上嘴。  
他其实还挺好奇这身衣服该怎么脱下来，于里昂热不是特别热衷于这种繁琐复杂的袍子——至少是他那个时间线的情况下，可还没等到他看到精灵脱下袍子，书架后熟悉的一声闷哼夺走了他全部的注意力。

“我说，你就不能换个矮一点的桌子？”书架外面，另一个桑克瑞德被推倒在桌上，他屁股贴在桌边，双腿自然垂下，脚尖绷直了也才勉勉强强碰到地面。  
“这是我的书桌。”于里昂热脸上的遮挡物全被桑克瑞德摘了下去，作为反击，他报复性地留下了男人身上的全部衣物，却把黑色的里衣全部推到了胸上，裤子褪到长靴的靴口处，只将他胸腹和胯下的皮肤全部暴露在空气中。  
在于里昂热的注视下，半躺在桌上的男人脸上飞快泛起红晕，从耳朵尖一路蔓延至全身。桑克瑞德忽然觉得，这样的脱法比让他全身赤裸还要羞耻，挣扎着想从桌上爬起来，手肘刚撑起上半身时，桌前的男人突然上前一步，膝盖卡进他微张的双腿间，右手牢牢按住他肩膀，另一手抓住他颈后衣领，只向下扯了一把，就将他两只手臂缠进了衣服里。  
“别动。”似乎无论什么时候的于里昂热都可以轻而易举地说服他，桑克瑞德仰起头，正陷进于里昂热那双浅色的双瞳里。就像中了迷魂药一样，桑克瑞德收起身上的力气，顺着精灵按着他肩膀的力道重新躺了下来。  
他看见于里昂热的脸离他越来越近，在精灵俯下身的时候，桑克瑞德忍不住闭上双眼，然后眉间传来一阵湿热，精灵的嘴唇一路向下，用唇舌描摹着他熟悉又陌生的眉眼。  
精灵的嘴唇在男人的喉结处停顿下来，舌尖舔弄着颈间小小一粒，又像不解兴一般伸出虎牙轻轻啃咬，抓在男人腰胯两侧的手掌也不闲着，如同煽风点火一样，在男人的身上游走，最后停留在那对饱涨的胸肌上，一左一右捏住，握在手中肆意揉捏，几下就在男人身上上留下点点红痕，从脖颈到胸口，如同漫天散布的星子。  
桑克瑞德闷哼出声，悬在空中的两条腿忍不住夹紧，腰腹微微用力，便将双腿缠在于里昂热的腰上，脚背抵在精灵瘦削的脊背上，随着精灵揉捏他胸肉的动作轻轻踢了两下于里昂热的后腰。  
于里昂热瞥了一眼身侧的书架，低头抿着男人颈侧的皮肉，叼在唇间吮吸：“这里没有旁人，你不必藏着掖着。”

他要是再藏着掖着，恐怕书架后面的那一个就要忍不住叫出声了。

该怎么解释现在的情况呢？桑克瑞德愣愣地看着面前的一团空气，身上那双作恶的手却又时时刻刻提醒着他这里还有第二个人的存在。  
他刚才就分神了一会儿去听了下墙角，等转过头时，于里昂热人就不见了，他还以为是时空扭转对方已经离开，谁知道下一秒自己腰上就是一热，一双看不见的大手掐住他的腰胯，将他摁着摆成一个跪趴在地上的姿势。  
好在精灵还算体贴，将他放在地上的时候将他脱下来的衣服垫在了他身下——又顺手将他脸上的面巾解了塞进他嘴里，防止他叫得太大声。  
于里昂热似乎并不打算浪费太多时间，精灵瘦削的手指在男人后腰上打着转，指尖沾着之前倒上去的油脂，双手按在那两瓣饱满紧实的臀肉上，一左一右微微用力便撬开了男人的臀缝，让聚积在男人腰臀上的油脂顺着臀缝淌下，将男人的身下打得一片湿润油亮。  
膝盖被绑着，于里昂热顿了顿，很快拉起男人上身，让桑克瑞德跪坐在他身上。桑克瑞德只觉得臀下一热，身后传来了熟悉的气息，这才松下一口气，将自己陷在于里昂热怀中。

若是有第三个人在场，他定然会诧异于这个白发男人悬浮在空中的诡异姿势，被金链捆住的膝盖与小腿跪在地上，结实有力的大腿却悬空着，腰后到臀瓣的蜜色肌肤上沾满了浓稠油脂，在油灯下熠熠发光。  
他要是再走近一些，便会被男人身下的淫靡动作臊得满面通红——两瓣紧实的臀肉被用力掰开，浅金色的油脂顺着弧度沾满了整个臀缝，将深处紧密的臀眼浸得发亮。他大腿并拢着，唯独根部被挤出一道缝隙，贴着那一块的大腿内侧被摩擦得发红，从会阴到前端的囊袋下都沾着粘腻腻的油脂，浅浅的水声与皮肉的拍打声正从他身下那一处传来。

桑克瑞德也被那水声惊得满脸通红，他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出右手，抓住于里昂热扣在自己腰上的手掌，用力推了两下却没能推开。抵在臀缝里的性器滚烫，缓慢地在他腿间抽送，将他大腿根部折腾地一片粘腻。抓住他臀肉的手松了开，又握住男人前端半硬了的肉根，微凉的手掌捧住饱胀双丸，微微收拢了掌心，便能换来身上的男人忍不住的颤抖与压抑许久的闷哼。  
禁欲许久的身体根本经不起于里昂热这么折腾，只揉弄了几下，男人胯下的肉器便迫不及待地挺立起来，抵在他小腹上，将身下濡得一片湿漉。精灵的手格外灵巧，指腹上长着薄茧，虽然桑克瑞德看不见，但是肉茎上的触感一次又一次的提醒他，属于另一个人的手指，正剥开前端的包皮，指尖抠挖着一张一合的孔眼，将里头渗出来的体液均匀地涂抹在肿胀的肉茎上。每次指尖擦过小孔的时候，桑克瑞德都会抑制不住地颤抖，胯骨也忍不住地抬起，将自己下半身送到于里昂热手中。  
夹在大腿根部的性器滚烫，抽插的动作缓慢，桑克瑞德感觉自己大腿内侧都快要被磨破皮了，他忍不住呜咽一声，在精灵又一次将性器抵蹭到他会阴上时摇了摇头。  
“不要么？”他听见于里昂热轻声问他，大腿内侧和胯下火辣辣的刺痛感让他慌忙点了点头。  
下一秒便是天旋地转，等桑克瑞德再次看清眼前的景象时，膝盖上捆的链子已经被于里昂热解了下来，看不见的手掌握住他的膝盖，将男人的双腿拉到大开。  
鲜少暴露在外面的私密部位就这么大剌剌地露在外面，虽然看不见对方，桑克瑞德依旧觉得于里昂热在仔仔细细地盯着自己的下身，他刚想说什么，紧接着他就感觉到原来游走在自己肉茎上的那只手滑到了身后，指尖点在被忽视许久的穴口上，微微用力便插进了后穴。  
不知道是过于紧张还是被撩拨的太狠，于里昂热的手指刚探进两个指节，肠道里的软肉就紧紧地包裹住他的指尖，随着身下男人的呼吸频率吞吐着他的手指。  
只伸进去摸了几下，于里昂热就将手指抽了回来，那后穴早就被他之前的几下撩拨搞得湿濡不行，哪里还需要慢慢开拓。  
桑克瑞德刚觉得身后的两根手指抽出去，还没来得及缓口气，就感觉到一根滚烫的硬物抵在了自己臀缝里。饱尝情欲的身体根部不会拒绝对方，桑克瑞德轻哼一声，像被惊醒一样连忙咬住手边散落的衣物，以免待会忍不住发出什么声音。  
龟头刚进入男人的身体，那后穴便紧紧包裹住它，里面的肠肉软润，不断地吮吸挤进来的硬物。桑克瑞德好不容易集中起精神，下一秒身上的精灵一顶到底的急切动作又让他眼里迅速被情欲笼罩，藏在发丝下的眼睛再一次涣散开来。  
于里昂热长出一口气，伸手替桑克瑞德将被汗水打湿的发丝拨到一旁。他扶住男人蜜色的大腿，腰身缓缓加快抽插的速度，肉穴里的软肉被来回的抽插带动着狠狠摩擦，桑克瑞德有些受不住地低喘出声，大腿架在精灵的肩膀上，从腰腹到大腿都高抬着，一用力便绷出漂亮的肌肉线条。  
就像在刻意捉弄桑克瑞德一样，身下的几下顶撞又快又狠，又不偏不倚正撞在最为敏感的那块。桑克瑞德连忙捂紧嘴巴，生怕发出声音被外面的二人察觉，而身下的性器早就胀得不得了，嫩红的前端不断地涌出透明液体，看起来光靠身后的快感就能射出来。

不一会儿，桑克瑞德的后穴就已经不似一开始那么紧绷，似是从这紧张又压迫的交合中得了趣，箍紧了的后穴变得松软许多，抽送之间水声淫靡，皮肉拍打着，将男人挺翘的臀肉拍得通红一片。  
他一直绷紧了精神，生怕被外面的人听见这里头的声响，可他越在意不让自己发出声音，嘴角就像背叛了他一样忍不住漏出几声细小的呻吟，身体也无法抗拒来自下身的快感一波又一波地袭来。在于里昂热刻意在他敏感带上的几下猛撞后，桑克瑞德双腿一阵抽搐，眼前一阵白光闪过，前头被冷落许久的性器竟在无人抚慰的情况下直接射了出来，白色的液体星星点点地落在他胸腹上，衬得那具泛着红潮的身体格外淫靡。  
尚未从不应期恢复过来的男人还躺在自己的衣物里哆嗦着，后穴被填满的感觉又一次袭来，刚高潮之后格外敏感的身体被于里昂热的几下动作弄得不住发抖，蜜色的肌肤上冒了一层薄薄的汗浮在身体上，一开始就被于里昂热拨开的发丝又一次被额头上的汗水沾湿，湿哒哒的挡住他的眼睛，倒显得此时格外脆弱。于里昂热被他高潮之后格外紧致的后穴挤压得闷哼一声，抓着桑克瑞德的手指几乎是掐着他的大腿肉，按压他的力道几乎要将他钉在地上一样，几番抽送之后终于将许久未释放过的精液尽数撒在了湿热紧致的肠道中。  
桑克瑞德的喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟声，在格外安静的房间里格外刺耳，他刚从高潮中回神便听到了自己发出的这声呻吟，连忙又捂住了嘴巴，下一秒就察觉到精灵半硬的性器缓缓从自己身后抽离，而固定住自己大腿和膝盖的手不曾收回去，依旧让他保持着双腿大开臀部高翘的姿势，然后未合拢的后穴随着他的呼吸一收一缩，将于里昂热先前射进来的精液排出去，腥粘的液体顺着他臀瓣的弧度一路滑落到他腰后，再落下来，滴在他身下的石板地上，在他臀下聚积出一小滩湿漉痕迹。

“嘘——”  
呼吸还没平缓下来，桑克瑞德忽然觉得腰上一紧，刚在他身上解决完一通的精灵直接抱着他的腰将他半拖半拽着拉了起来，耳边一热，随后双手被人抓住，撑在面前的书架上。  
背后贴着一块温热胸膛，还不等他弄清楚站在这里的原因，摆在他面前的几本书便缓缓动了起来，在空中悬空着飘到了一旁，露出来的空间正好让桑克瑞德看见书架那一端的两个人——另外的他们，是如何在那张桌子上交缠。

好像无论何时的于里昂热都能把他的弱点拿捏地死死的，桑克瑞德看着对面背对着他的精灵这么想。  
不仅是他这么想，被按在桌子上的桑克瑞德也是如此。  
身上的衣服裹住了他的四肢，如今他是想挣扎都挣扎不了几下，在于里昂热眼里也不过是小打小闹一样。他踢了踢腿，被剥到膝盖那里的裤子正好卡住他的动作，再怎么使劲都只有小腿动了两下，大腿上怎么都发不了力。  
而于里昂热还在曼斯调理地啃咬着他的乳尖。精灵的舌尖好像带了火，被他舔吻过的地方就像着了火一样烫，从乳头一路烧到小腹下，不等抚慰，身下那块昂扬就精神了起来。  
精灵一手揉捏着男人桑克瑞德胸口肿胀的乳尖，另一手滑到他身下，握住那根肉器，用掌心抵着前端缓缓抚慰。另一边的乳尖也未曾被忽视，精灵的舌尖灵巧，将小巧的乳尖卷进唇间，虎牙和唇瓣相互交替着把玩，直把那粒乳尖亵玩到红肿，顶端都被啃破了皮才肯松开。  
于里昂热的右手伸进了男人嘴中，细长的两根手指捏住藏在牙关后的舌头把玩，沾了满手的唾液才松开。松开了男人胸乳的嘴唇也不闲着，顺着桑克瑞德线条分明的肌肉一路亲吻到小腹，再亲吻到男人挺立着的性器前端，精灵一时兴起，张嘴便将那根挺立的肉器含进嘴里。  
“别！”桑克瑞德忍不住呻吟出声，本来还有些不安分的身体一下子瘫软在桌上，被撑开的大腿紧紧箍住腿间的人的脑袋，腰胯在桌上忍不住挺动，似乎觉得精灵的口舌不尽兴，还想要再深入一些。  
这房间有些过于空旷，桑克瑞德心想，他甚至都听到了自己的回声。

“你！住手……现在不行……别……”  
书架后传来几声细若蚊蝇的呻吟声，只是他一时沉浸于身下的快感，并没有察觉，更何况他怎么也不会想到，离他几步远的书架后面，是另一个自己的交媾。  
书架后的桑克瑞德此时在和那个不知道用什么方法隐身了的于里昂热讨价还价，不过看起来，这一次他又输了。  
就像是他自愿的一样，桑克瑞德赤裸着身体，胸口前倾，贴在了冰凉的书架上，双腿大开着，将臀瓣高翘，就像一个不知廉耻的妓子一样，将自己的屁股暴露在客人面前，大张着腿等待着男人将勃起的肉棒顶进他的身体。  
“你得小声一些……”于里昂热附在他耳边叮嘱，桑克瑞德还想挣扎一下，微微扭动了一下身子，随即被于里昂热轻轻地在屁股上“啪”地拍了一巴掌。  
那声音不大，但是桑克瑞德还是被这声音跟被打屁股的感觉刺激到眼睛都红了：“你！”  
“嘘——”于里昂热捏住他后脑勺的那根细小的辫子轻轻扯了一下，“我就蹭蹭不进去。”  
不久前还在他体内逞凶的东西就抵在他臀缝里，就像于里昂热说的那样，并没有直接冲进去，而是在桑克瑞德的大腿根上缓慢地摩擦。手掌也探了下去，只揉捏了两下半硬的前端就绕到了身后，双手一左一右，将两块饱满的臀肉挤在一起，将挤在臀缝里的肉器裹住。  
尚未合拢的肉穴里依旧在淅沥沥地挤出几滴浊液，有之前于里昂热射进去的，也有桑克瑞德自己的，现在一股脑儿全抹在了精灵的肉具上，又随着他在男人腿间抽送的动作将这滩液体涂抹在桑克瑞德的腿间，让他变得脏兮兮的。

对，变得脏兮兮的。  
于里昂热这么想着，伺弄嘴中性器的唇舌更用力了一些，他吐出那根已经硬得不行了的肉棒，又在顶端用力吮吸一下，换来白发男人一声难耐的鼻音后复又张嘴将它含了进去，再次重复着之前的动作。他把沾着男人涎水的手指顺着桑克瑞德湿漉漉的臀尖一路摸到穴口，指尖将手指上多余的液体尽数涂抹在入口处，就这么缓缓地挤了进去。  
头顶的男人闷哼一声，身体彻底软了下来，瘫倒在桌上，两条腿玩味地在他肩膀上勾着，脚后跟不轻不重地地踢了他一下，似乎在催促着他快些。  
饱尝情欲的身体根本不需要他浪费多少时间在前戏上，只来回抽送几次，身后那处穴眼就微微湿漉起来，不一会儿就沾得于里昂热满手晶莹。于里昂热没给桑克瑞德多少喘息的时间，埋在他体内的手指越动越快，逐渐带出几声轻微水声，刺激得男人前端高高竖起，俨然是一幅快要高潮的模样。  
倒也不能说他太敏感，只是出这件事之前，桑克瑞德一直忙于各种事务，别说发泄了，就连于里昂热都难见到一面。此时时隔多日，身上几处敏感点都被身上的精灵掌握着，身后还被连续不断地刺激着，这才一下子难耐的不行。  
“唔……”  
于里昂热伸手握住桑克瑞德已经硬得不行的前端，还没怎么仔细抚慰几下，就觉得手掌一阵湿热，没想到竟直接射了出来。  
等到桑克瑞德从高潮中回过神来，就瞧着于里昂热面无表情地举着右手放在他面前，食指与中指上满是湿粘液体，注意到桑克瑞德清醒过来后，于里昂热将手指伸过去，将并起的二指在他面前缓缓打开，让他看清手指间被拉成细丝的粘液。  
桑克瑞德瞬间红了脸，他后背贴着桌面，腰部以下都悬了空。腿间的滚烫正顶在他身后，他难免有些慌了神。他踢了踢腿，脚尖勉强碰到地面，又撑不住身体，只好用背在身后的手肘撑起自己的身体，试图用手臂的力气把自己撑起来，只是刚蹭远一点儿，又被于里昂热抓着腿根抓了回来，同时顶在穴口的性器趁他不备直接顶了进去。  
这一下直接顶进深处，桑克瑞德倒吸一口冷气，彻底卸下了一切的谨慎和防备，被拉开的大腿夹紧了精灵的腰肢，绷紧的腰腹颤抖着，任由对方渐渐加速冲撞进最深处。  
就像是离了水的鱼，桑克瑞德眼前一阵发白，他张大了嘴，却只发出几声气音，从脖子到小腹全绷紧了，身上布满了细细汗珠。身后的顶撞越来越猛烈，桑克瑞德也不知道这个于里昂热是不是脑子坏掉了，一个劲儿地往那处拼命顶弄，直顶得他眼角发红，内里的粘膜就像要磨破了一样刺激，敏感点被一次又一次摩擦，胸口的乳尖也精灵啃咬着，挺立的性器被对方堵住了前端，全身上下几处敏感点都被身上的人掌握，一波波的快感累积着，像是一座山一样要压塌他最后的理智。  
他忍不住呻吟出声，而于里昂热还不满足一般将他双腿折压到他胸口，揉捏他乳尖的动作加快，几乎要将他逼疯。精灵的气息因为身下的抽送也有些不稳，却还在顽劣地把玩着他身上的敏感点。  
“哈……唔嗯！”  
估计是因为这儿没人，桑克瑞德要比平日里放得更开，虽然不肯说什么，但是嘴中忍不住的呻吟声和粗喘已经比往日要多了许多。  
没做几下，于里昂热又抓着他的腰把他翻在了桌子上，左手握住男人挺立的前端，帮他挡住身下粗糙的桌面，右手将男人的白袍撩到腰上，垂下来的衣摆又被顺手塞到了他的胯下。  
精灵又顶到了那点。桑克瑞德猛地仰起上半身，很快又因为腰上酸软再度趴伏在桌面上，他胸口的乳尖正好蹭在桌面上，而整个身体又因为于里昂热的顶撞在桌子上蹭个不停。桑克瑞德的胸口又疼又麻，他身下的桌子对他而言又过高了些，垫着脚尖勉强能踩到地面，绷起的大腿肌肉正好方便了于里昂热在他腿间的揉搓，没两下就让他大腿内侧微微痉挛起来。后穴的肠液也越来越多，随着抽插的动作流了出来，顺着桑克瑞德的腿根滑落到桌子上。  
“不行了……”  
在于里昂热又把他翻过来的时候，桑克瑞德的脑子还是迷迷糊糊的，但感受到对方的手指还游离在他的身下时，他还是下意识地拦住了对方的动作。  
“那下次吧，你现在好好休息。”于里昂热趁着他脑子还混乱，低头在他额头上浅浅亲了一口，游走在他腰胯上的手拉过他外面外套的衣摆，拉开男人的双腿替他清理了腿间的泥泞。反正他也不知道是蹭上去的还是被擦上去的。

处理完他腿间的一片狼藉后，桌上的男人早就因为先前过于激烈的情事昏睡过去，于里昂热也不打扰他，从一旁扯下一块薄毯盖在男人身上，转身走向身后那块一直抖动个不停的书架，几下就把架子上的书都搬了下来。  
什么也没看到，他有些失望地收回游走在地上的男人的目光，正好撞上一双浅色的瞳孔中。

“很激烈。”他对书架后那个与自己长得一模一样的男人说。  
“你也是。”


End file.
